Yasatane Tribe (DBPR)
The Yasatane Tribe (やさたね, Buzoku no Yasatane) was a tribe of Saiyans in the fan series Dragon Ball PR. They resided on Planet Kemori up until the tribe's destruction in Age 789 after they were raided and captured by the Frigid Force. The Yasatane Tribe lasted from early Age 738 to late Age 789 (about 51 ½ years). History Formation Shortly before Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza in Age 737, a squadron of about 11 Saiyans were sent on a mission to conquer an unknown planet several solar systems away. While they traveling through space, they suddenly lost communications with all high ranking authorities on Planet Vegeta and their GPS and other technological systems malfunctioned. They then began settling on a few planets for weeks at a time and were forced to leave them either due to bad climates, hostile inhabitants, or not enough food. The third chief of tribe Scallio was born in December Age 737 on an unknown planet. In Age 738, the squadron of Saiyans came across Planet Kemori and decided to take a more friendly approach in order to find a permanent settlement. They offered the natives there known as the Kemorians a deal, that if they allowed the Saiyans to reside on their planet, they would trade goods and defend them if danger struck the planet. The Kemorians agreed and allowed the Saiyans to make their home there. They began a primitive life style while still having scraps of old Saiyan technology, mostly using them to calculate the power levels of newborn babies to determine their job in the tribe. Relations with the Kemorians Over the 51 years that the tribe was active, many new Saiyans were born into the tribe and killed by the giant beasts that roamed Planet Kemori. The Yasatane Tribe remained good allies with the Kemorians and often traded foods and other valuables. The Kemorians often ate the goop that came out of the giant cockroaches that roamed the cold regions of the planet, and the Saiyans of the Yasatane Tribe used the goop as a seasoning for the meat of the giant beasts they ate very often. The Kemorians were much weaker than the Saiyans but were also much more intelligent on how the planet worked, teaching the Yasatane Tribe how to successfully farm and hunt the animals on the planet. They also taught them about sun patterns to determine the time, and how to properly filter the water on the planet. Destruction In late Age 789, a group of ships followed by one massive spaceship landed on the planet when the sun began going down. Hundreds of soldiers began massacreing the population of the planet, easily killing off all of the Kemorians and most of the tribe. Only Chief Scallio, Chieftess Okara, Jodenku, Kyasso, Onnio, Atoyo, Asakon, Khalif, and Beruto survived, but they were brought in to work for the Frigid Force. The tribe was officially destroyed. In the years 790-791, the Saiyans of the late Yasatane Tribe were forced to become soldiers for the Frigid Force, conquering planets and destroying entire civilizations to not be killed. In Age 791, Frigid observed that Jodenku had insane potential and ordered for scientists to examine him. Dr. Pirasu began forcing Jodenku into laboratories to determine why his potential was so much higher than anyone elses, and they discovered that he was a descendant of the first Super Saiyan God Yamoshi, and somehow inherited the gene, beating the incredible odds. By late Age 791, only Jodenku and his parents were still alive. Scallio and Okara were ordered to conquer Planet Yardrat, but they had enough of the Frigid Force. They rebelled and attempted to retrieve Jodenku to escape to another planet, but they were both killed. Jodenku witnessed this infront of his own eyes, and entered a rage state, becoming a Super Saiyan for the first time. He easily killed at least 150 Frigid Force soldiers before hiding for a few minutes and calming himself down. He then found a pod and escaped, choosing a random planet to fly to before passing out. Tribe Members Royal Family Chief Scallio (Killed by Frigid Force when denied to raid Planet Yardrat) Chieftess Okara (Killed by Frigid Force when denied to raid Planet Yardrat) Prince Jodenku (Escaped to Planet Earth) Kyasso's Family Kyasso (Brainwashed into becoming a soldier for the Frigid Force) Seleri (Killed by Frigid Force on Planet Kemori) Korato (Killed by Frigid Force on Planet Kemori) Corgetta (Killed by Frigid Force on Planet Kemori) Onnio's Family Onnio (Brainwashed into becoming a soldier for the Frigid Force) Tabaga (Killed by Frigid Force on Planet Kemori) Tunnip (Killed by Frigid Force on Planet Kemori) Atoyo's Family Atoyo (Killed while raiding a planet) Zucchi (Killed by Frigid Force on Planet Kemori) Asakon (Killed while raiding a planet) Cress (Killed by Frigid Force on Planet Kemori) Matiloto's Family Matiloto (Killed by Frigid Force on Planet Kemori) Topota (Killed by Frigid Force on Planet Kemori) Lotusse (Killed by Frigid Force on Planet Kemori) Escaro (Killed by Frigid Force on Planet Kemori) Khalif's Family Khalif (Killed while raiding a planet) Totoma (Killed by Frigid Force on Planet Kemori) Brussel (Killed by Frigid Force on Planet Kemori) Beruto's Family Beruto (Killed while raiding a planet) Lemogras (Killed by Frigid Force on Planet Kemori) Olivo (Killed by Frigid Force on Planet Kemori) Kobado (Killed by Frigid Force on Planet Kemori) Power Levels Note: These power levels are from Age 789 in their base forms, shortly before Planet Kemori was raided by the Frigid Force. Frigid at this point has a power level of 20,000,000,000 (20 Billion). Jodenku (Jodenku was already much stronger than everyone else due to his birth potential being extremely high for an unknown reason until he was studied on by one of Frigid's scientists.) Jodenku: 320,000,000 S-Tier (70,000,000-100,000,000) Chief Scallio: 79,500,000 Beruto: 72,000,000 A-Tier (55,000,000-69,999,999) Kyasso: 67,500,000 Onnio: 64,500,000 Chieftess Okara: 61,000,000 Atoyo: 58,000,000 Matiloto: 56,500,000 B-Tier (40,000,000-54,999,999) Lemogras: 54,500,000 Lotusse: 47,000,000 Asakon: 43,000,000 Korato: 43,000,000 C-Tier (30,000,000-39,999,999) Corgetta: 36,500,000 Tabaga: 33,000,000 Topota: 32,500,000 D-Tier (10,000,000-29,999,999) Khalif: 25,000,000 Totoma: 23,750,000 Zucchi: 22,820,400 Tabaga: 16,000,000 Seleri: 11,000,000 E-Tier (1,000,000-9,999,999) Escaro: 7,900,000 Brussel: 3,000,000 F-Tier (0-999,999) Tunnip: 970,000 Cress: 406,000 Olivo: 46,000 Kobado: 2,500 Tribe Leaders Chief Shalloto: Reign ended after he died of old age. (738-752) Chief Reetuub: Reign ended after killed by Khalif after he tried to kill the Kemorians to jeopardize their peace. (752-769) Chief Scallio: Reign ended with the destruction of the Yasatane Tribe. Killed 2 years later by the Frigid Force. (769-789) King Jagaimo: Leaded the surviving members of the tribe when they were enslaved by the Frigid Force. After all of the Saiyans died (except for Jodenku, who escaped), he resumed his duties as a grand advisor for Lord Frigid. (789-791)Category:Teams Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Planet Trade Organization